


ANCIENT

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [23]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Yuzuru enjoyed ancient history, so many times he had found himself reading books about the past rather than fiction.





	ANCIENT

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: With delay again because life is wack. I am gonna try to catch up to my Inktober and also write the remaining things in advance.

Yuzuru enjoyed ancient history, so many times he had found himself reading books about the past rather than fiction. Here and there of course he enjoyed a less difficult subject before bed but since the moment he knew he would skate to the music from Onmyoji, create his own Seimei he found himself reading the old books about him. He enjoyed watching the movie too, much complains from Javier over the years.

“This movie again? But there is soccer on TV.” While he did whine, he would end up watching the movie intently even if it was at least his tenth time seeing it. So sometimes he let Javier enjoy his soccer on TV while he read the book combining all the scrolls that were written about Seimei. It fascinated him the life of the master and sometimes, even years after the success he had with the program wonders if he did it’s justice. 

Then he hears the music starting to play from the speakers and raises his head, to see Javier leaning forward on the couch, watching the TV intently. “You know...I love your Origin program but there is something about the ancient, magical world you are creating with this that keeps on drawing me in.” Yuzuru puts his book aside and leans against the other. “My landings in some could have been better though.” Javier shakes his head and laughs. Of course Yuzuru wants perfection with every performance not just one.


End file.
